


Babysitting Jiho

by kairimikio



Series: TD Trilogy [1]
Category: K-pop, Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Babysitting, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairimikio/pseuds/kairimikio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunho's boss is leaving for a week of vacation time with his wife, but he needed someone to watch his son, Jiho. He asked Hyunho because he had the most hours. What he failed to mention was the fact that Jiho wasn't a child, at least not the age Hyunho was preparing himself for. Once Hyunho met Jiho, he knew his work was cut out for him. Jiho seemed to take this opportunity and ran with it. His conversation with Byung Joo wasn't helping his case neither.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting Jiho

**Author's Note:**

> First time using AO3, so I decided to post something that I already posted on AsianFanFics before.

[3rd Person]

"You can handle this, right?" The man over the phone said. Hyunho could partially hear him due to the busy lobby that his boss was in.

"Yeah, I got it. He's not doing much, just sitting downstairs, talking to his friend on the phone." Hyunho leaned back in his chair, shifting the phone to his other ear to listen if Jiho says something.

"Okay, but call me if he does something stupid." Hyunho quietly laughed at his bosses statement.

"Will do sir, have a nice trip!" Hyunho said through his slight giggling. They exchanged their goodbyes before hanging up. Hyunho looked out to the pond behind his bosses house and thought that it must be nice to live like this.

***Flashback***

_Hyunho was a mere desk jockey, who happened to put in more time than the others. He somewhat hated his job because he had hard work, but mostly because of the people he was forced to be in contact with. However, he had to get used to it if he wanted to make money._

_Today felt like any old day to him; work, eat and sleep. He often found himself repeating the same thing over and over again, not really going for change. He thought that he would do the same thing that he always does today, that is until his boss walked up to his desk._

_"Hyunho!" That was all he needed to hear to get him to stop his actions immediately and look up. Everyone knew their bosses' voice and usually if he physically came to you, you were in trouble._

_"S-Sir?" He asked cautiously, afraid that he'll get yelled at for speaking out of line._

_"Follow me." Hyunho eyes widen, knowing that his inevitable doom is coming. His colleagues are staring at him and he knows that pretty soon he's gonna be deemed the laughing stock of this company for getting fired on a boring day. Hesitantly, he stood up and followed his boss. They made it to his office without a single word shared. He motioned for Hyunho to sit down, who did so quickly, ready to get everything over with._

_"Something came up ad I need some help. As you know, a resort owner invested in our company. He gave me two free passes to an 7 day, all-expenses-paid stay at his resort and I planned on taking my wife there for vacation." Hyunho looked at his boss, wondering why this would be his problem and why he should help. "My only problem is that I don't want to leave my son home alone. The only people I trust is my employees and since you have the most hours, I was wondering if you would temporarily trade your desk job for a new job." He paused, finally looking at Hyunho, making him change his expression quickly. "Could you babysit my son for me?"_

_Hyunho thought it over. He's never babysat a kid before, but how hard could it be? He's dealt with children before so it should be easy to handle this child. "Oh and for your troubles, I'll pay you $250 per day." Hyunho didn't show it but he felt like he died and went to heaven. He's going to earn in a day what he makes per month. How could he say no?_

_"Sure, I'll babysit your son." His boss clasped his hands together. He moved behind the desk and started scribbling things down on a piece of paper to give to Hyunho. He had written down the time and day that he was leaving and made it clear that he needed to show up on time._

_"If you fail this, you're fired!" Hyunho flinched at his bosses change of tone. "Well, you may go back to your desk." He smiled at Hyunho before waving him off._

_Hyunho left without a second thought, making the journey back to his desk. His colleagues were staring directly at him, most of them showing shocked expressions when Hyunho sat back down to resume his work. He noticed all the looks that he was getting and decided to say something._

_"Y'all thought I got fired? Well, I'm back bitches, y'all can't take my place!" He stuck his tongue out and got back to work. At that moment something dawned on him._

_His boss smiled at him... This is a good day!_

_\-----_

_Hyunho followed what the paper said and when he got to his bosses' house, he was met with the sight of his boss and his bosses' wife in vacation clothing. They invited him in and that was when he met their son, Jiho. Hyunho could only stare at the gorgeous boy that he agreed to watch. His mind filled with both excitement and nervousness. He was prepared for a child under the age of 11 not someone who just turned 18. Jiho stared directly at him, smirking a little. That's when Hyunho knew that he was screwed._

***End Flashback***

"I should've seen this coming." He sighed before getting up to go inside. Once he was inside, he heard a faint moan coming from the downstairs area of the living room. "What is Jiho doing? I thought he was on the phone..." Hyunho whispered to himself before he peeked over the railing to see what he was doing.

* * *

 

**Meanwhile**

  
"My mom and dad are going off on some romantic getaway and refuse to take me with them." Jiho said to his friend, Byung Joo, over the phone while messing with his pants legs. 

"Why do you sound a little sad? You should be excited! Let's throw a party!" Jiho never thought his friend would more excited than he was. 

"We can't..." Byung Joo signed loudly, which only made Jiho laugh. "My dad got me a babysitter."

"Ew... What do they look like? Are they old and crusty?" Jiho smiled to himself and looked out for Hyunho. When he didn't see him, he started to tell his friend about him. Byung Joo understood why his friend was spazzing out about Hyunho as he heard him describe his features.

"This has to be the best thing my parents has ever done for me. This man is smoking hot and his voice is sexy! I got turned on just by looking at him." Byung Joo groaned.

"Lucky bastard, I wish Hansol thought of me that way. Instead he misses all my signals and just smiles at me like I wasn't flirting with him... I need to think of a way to get him to realize my love for him."

"Ooh, plans!"

"Yeah, I'll think of something, I usually do." Byung Joo cleared his throat. "I'll get him to say it, sooner or later." He whispered, but Jiho heard him anyway.

"You want him to call you sexy?" Jiho giggled at his own question, already knowing that Byung Joo is getting riled up.

"I hate you..."

"Love you too!" 

"Goodbye." This made Jiho laugh even more.

"Bye, sexy!" 

"Bitch!" Byung Joo yelled through the phone, the pitch in his voice raising as he said it. Jiho hung up before Byung Joo could say anything else. He laughed to himself for a minute until he calmed down. 

Now everything was quiet and he was left alone with his thoughts, which only went towards Hyunho and his glorious body. Jiho couldn't stop the dirty thoughts that filled his head, or his hand that made its way to his pants. He looked around for Hyunho before proceeding to pleasure himself. 

He unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick, slowly stroking it. He knew that what he was doing was wrong and very bold considering where he is, but he can't help what he's feeling. He just met the man, but he wants Hyunho so badly. He wants Hyunho to undress him and to feel his hands against his skin. He wants to feel Hyunho kiss him and mark his body all over. He wants to feel the man thrust in and out of him, increasing his pace when he's close to his edge. Jiho stroked his dick faster, biting his lip at his thoughts, making sure not to make a sound. As he got harder, Jiho felt the feeling in the pit of his stomach and ended up moaning out. He moaned out a couple more times as he threw his head back. When he opened his eyes slightly, he was greeted with Hyunho's face peeking over the railing. Jiho stopped and looked at him. He noticed both the blush on Hyunho's face and the large bump in his pants. It was Hyunho who spoke first.

"Uh, we-we should p-probably talk about this..." Hyunho spoke cautiously, afraid that he'll give himself away. Jiho already caught on to it after he stuttered the first time and decided that he should use this to his advantage. 

He put himself away and zipped up his pants before going up the stairs to sit on the sofa facing Hyunho. Hyunho's face was still a little flushed while Jiho was smiling like he wasn't just masturbating downstairs. 

"This-This is a bit awkward.." Hyunho started saying, but stopped to clear his throat.

"How long were you standing there?" Jiho tilted his head, just a bit. Hyunho found it incredibly cute.

"Uh, when you first started to moan. I heard some noises and I went to go see what it was, then I saw you." Hyunho scratched the back of his neck shyly, not sure on how to deal with what just happened. 

"Hmm, I guess I'll have to tell my dad that this happened." Hyunho looked at Jiho so quickly that it startled him. 

"Oh, no way! He's my boss! You can't tell, neither of us can..." Jiho smiled a bit.

"So, our little secret?" Jiho said playfully while leaning a little closer. Hyunho noticed it and it made him a little more nervous, but nothing too obvious.

"Yeah, it's our secret. If your dad finds out, I don't get paid." 

"Oh he's paying you? How much?"

"$250 per day." Jiho licked his lips slowly, his eyes never breaking contact.

"He's paying you that much to take care of me, right? You know, I still have a problem that you can help take care of." Jiho's hand slid down to his zipper, casually rubbing the area. Hyunho watched his every move. "Looks like you have a problem too. Why don't we both solve it, together." Hyunho looked down to see his erection that's begging to be freed from his pants. He glanced back at Jiho, who was rubbing himself with a little more speed. 

"Our secret." Hyunho reached out for Jiho's arm, bringing him close to straddle his lap. Jiho giggled and wrapped his hands around Hyunho's neck. They both leaned in to capture the other's lips in a horny and needy kiss. 

Hyunho bit Jiho's lip, causing him to moan out. He used this opportunity to stick his tongue in Jiho's mouth. Hyunho immediately dominated him and kissed him with a lot of force that Jiho was yearning for. They kissed for another minute until they needed to breathe. Hyunho used this moment to move to Jiho's neck. He kissed and nipped at several spots, occasionally biting with just enough force to leave a small hickey. Jiho moaned out loudly, enjoying the fact that his thoughts was coming true. Jiho lowered his head, whispering into Hyunho's ear.

"Kiss me. Bite me. Mark me as yours." He licked Hyunho's earlobe before moaning in his ear. Hyunho moan at that moment; he couldn't take it. 

He lifted Jiho up, turning to lay him down on the sofa. He pushed Jiho's shirt up while Jiho leaned up and took it off completely. Hyunho stared at his chest before leaning down to kiss it. He started to do what Jiho wanted, leaving numerous visible hickeys that Jiho could look at later on. He moved up to lick his nipple, biting it softly while his hand played with the other. Jiho moaned and gripped Hyunho's hair. Hyunho wasn't doing that much yet Jiho felt like he was on the edge. He never felt this good from simple foreplay and Hyunho's hands on his sides weren't helping the cause either.

Hyunho moved his hand to the back of Jiho's pants, dipping his fingers in to graze his butt. He brought his hands to the front and drew a circle around Jiho's erection. 

"Nooo-ah, please.." Jiho whined out, not wanting Hyunho to toy around with him any more.

"Please what?" Hyunho did it again, making Jiho squirm underneath him.

"Please, remove them." His hands frantically undoing the belt. Hyunho watched, chuckling a little on the inside. He decided to help Jiho remove his pants and boxers, revealing everything for Hyunho to view. 

Now it was Jiho's turn to be shy. Hyunho stared at him like he was his favorite piece of candy. Jiho noticed this and wiggled a bit, whining about him only staring. Hyunho chuckled before taking his finger and running it down Jiho's thigh. He leaned down and kissed a spot on his thigh, extremely close to his erection. He then bit down and sucked at that area. Jiho moaned louder than he did before. Hyunho did this a couple more times until Jiho ended up releasing. Jiho moaned Hyunho's name out as he came. It was music to his ears. 

"You came without me touching you." Hyunho rubbed Jiho's thighs at the spots that he just abused.

"You're... not fair..." Jiho panted through his words. He reached out and gripped Hyunho's shirt. "Off." Hyunho smiled and complied with his wishes. He also undid his belt, standing up to take off his pants. 

"Hands and knees." Hyunho told Jiho, who was a little too eager to obey his order. Hyunho caressed Jiho's back all the way down to his ass, cupping and squeezing his cheeks to gain another moan out of him. He leaned forward, giving Jiho his right index and middle finger. "Suck." 

Jiho sucked on his fingers like he would for a blowjob. Hyunho stroked his own dick while watching Jiho's lips wrap around his fingers so seductively. Once Jiho was done, Hyunho took his fingers and put it at Jiho's entrance. He rubbed his middle finger around before slowly sliding it in. It didn't hurt Jiho that much, it was just a little uncomfortable. The feeling disappeared as Hyunho pumped his finger in and out of Jiho's ass. When Hyunho felt that Jiho was ready, he stuck his index finger in. Jiho moaned out as Hyunho got more vicious with his finger thrusting. 

He began to angle his fingers to find the perfect spot to make Jiho a moaning mess. After a few turns, he knew he found it when Jiho's head snapped up and his back arched. He continued to ram his fingers into that spot. Jiho's legs started shaking and he felt weak. He dropped down to his elbows, gripping at the sofa's frame for some leverage. Hyunho used his free hand to slap Jiho's ass, causing him to scream out. The sound went straight to Hyunho's dick. He couldn't do it any more, he had to fuck the younger boy.

"On your back." Hyunho told him as he took his fingers out. Jiho complied, shaking a bit from the feeling. Hyunho removed his boxers, revealing his leaking erection. Jiho couldn't help but stare as Hyunho stroked himself, suddenly getting very nervous to have that inside of him in a couple of seconds.

Hyunho got back on the sofa and positioned himself at Jiho's entrance. He slowly pushed in, watching Jiho's eyes widen from being filled up. A little tear came to Jiho's eyes, but he ignored it and rolled his eyes as Hyunho pushed himself all the way in. Hyunho leaned forward, his hands resting on the sofa on either side of Jiho's chest. Jiho gripped his arms and nodded for him to move. Hyunho began to thrust slowly into Jiho's tight hole. The pain rushed through Jiho's body, but he oddly enjoyed it. It was soon replaced with pleasure as Hyunho found a steady pace. He leaned down and kissed Jiho's lips, biting it to release a moan. He then moved onto Jiho's neck, biting and sucking on it again. Jiho couldn't help but scream out. Hyunho never felt so happy to be alone. Jiho's lewd moans were music to his ears and he intended on making Jiho scream his name.

Jiho's hands frantically gripped Hyunho's hair, almost hugging his head as Hyunho continued to abuse his neck. Hyunho moved back up to kiss Jiho's lips before leaning back. He grabbed one of Jiho's legs and placed it on his shoulder, going deeper into Jiho with each thrust. The sight of Hyunho holding his leg with one hand and his waist with the other brought Jiho just a little closer to his orgasm than his anticipated. Hyunho was thrusting into him so wonderfully, Jiho started to lose all thoughts. All he could think of was that he wanted Hyunho to go faster and pound him deeper. 

As if Hyunho read his mind, he sped up his pace and angled himself differently, hitting Jiho's sweet spot. Jiho screamed and clawed at the couch, trying desperately to give himself something to hold on. Hyunho enjoyed this sight, definitely more than he thought he would. Soon, Jiho began to release moan after moan as Hyunho pounded into him so expertly. After another minute of Hyunho hitting the same spot, Jiho came again, screaming Hyunho's name. Hyunho continued to thrust into him until he felt himself getting close. He released his load into Jiho's ass, pulling out slowly when he finished. He laid back against the arm of the sofa. After they both stopped moving, all they heard was their breathing, in which they both actually enjoyed it. Hyunho was the first to say something.

"No telling daddy, alright?" He turned his head to Jiho, catching his flushed face and slightly opened eyes. Jiho sat up and put a finger in front of his mouth.

"Of course not, our little secret." He got up and gave Hyunho a passionate kiss on the lips. 

He walked in the direction of the bathroom, turning to point at Hyunho, making a 'come hither' motion. Hyunho knew what that meant and he wasted no time in following Jiho into the shower.

* * *

  
**-Later that night: 8pm-**

  
"You hungry?" Hyunho asked jiho, who was cuddled up to his side. Jiho looked up and nodded. "Come on, let's go get some food then." Jiho got up first to let Hyunho get up. They left to go get food, once they agreed on not wanting what was in the fridge.

Jiho suggested this really good restaurant to Hyunho and as they walked to it, they talked to each other like they were old friends. Jiho talking animatedly as Hyunho held onto every word the younger boy was saying. He chose to not say anything because his life was currently boring. Suddenly, Jiho stopped talking and started laughing. Hyunho watched as Jiho walked over to a couple and jumped in front of one of them. 

"Hey sexy!" The boy that he directed that to face palmed himself. Hyunho thought it was amusing. 

"Oh lord." The boy next to him laughed as well.

"So... What's up?" Jiho asked with a sly smirk on his face. He already could've guessed what happened by the look of their hands that were clasped together. 

"It happened. I'll tell you later." Hansol slapped Byung Joo's shoulder, who told him the he wouldn't spill everything. Hyunho took this time to walk up behind Jiho. "So Jiho, is this who I think it is?" Jiho nodded and looked at Hyunho.

"This is Hyunho. Hyunho this are my friends Byung Joo and Hansol." 

"Wow, you were right. He is hot." Byung Joo looked him up and down. Hyunho wasn't sure how to take the compliment.

"Damn." Hansol spoke up outta nowhere. "He's making me rethink." Byung Joo immediately looked at Hansol, who laughed and told him that it was a joke. Hyunho noticed how much fun Jiho was having with his friends, so he thought that he should invite them to eat too.

"So, I'm taking him to go get something to eat. Would you both like to come along too?" 

"Generous, totally a keeper." Hansol nodded.

"Yeah, I guess we could come along." Byung Joo accepted the offer and they all continued to walk to the restaurant. Once at the restaurant, they all ordered. Jiho pulled Byung Joo aside to talk while the others say down.

"I see your plan worked well Byung Joo." Byung Joo had this look of triumph.

"Yep, worked like a charm... Nah, I'm lying. I ain't come up with no plan, he seduced me. It was those damn pants that I ended up buying him anyway." Jiho placed his hand over his mouth to muffle his laugh. 

"So The Great Byung Joo has failed at wooing his love." Byung Joo rolled his eyes, secretly enjoying being called 'The Great Byung Joo'.

"Not really, I didn't totally fail. We did end up fucking in the dressing room because of those pants." Byung Joo looked away. Jiho gasped.

"....Classy." Jiho chuckled at himself before walking back to their table.

"Definitely, he enjoyed it so much too." Byung Joo told him as he followed suit.

**Author's Note:**

> -Posted on AsianFanFics first-  
> http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/769114/babysitting-jiho-jiho-hyunho-toppdogg-xero-seogoong-seoxero  
> Originally posted: Jun 24, 2014  
> Updated: Sept 11, 2014


End file.
